Started When I Saw Blue
by OnceUponTheseDays
Summary: Sneaking out of the castle to go see Robin, Marian runs into him on the way out and finds herself getting involved in another one of their plans. This should be a fun night. A Comedy.
1. Slobber Was Close, But Hey! No Cigar

**A/N** – Writing mood. Please let this make you all smile. I want to be wonderful at getting emotions out of readers like you all do to me.

Love is wonderful.

Love is beautiful.

Love is sweet.

Love is NOT simple.

Not simple in the slightest, Marian thought as she sneakily crept passed yet another group of brainless guards. Honestly, you'd think if the Sheriff wanted protection he might higher the standards for his guards. If an enemy is pointing a dagger at your chest, you might want some men who aren't going to simply be standing there with clueless expressions on their faces. Hmm, and another thing, she was pretty sure one of them just saw her, and defiantly recognized her! and rolled his eyes. Maybe they're not as dumb as they look. Hold on…she recognized those mischievous blue eyes! She put a hand on her hip, and fixed Allan-a-dale with her best 'You-are-so-going-to-get-an-earful-as-soon-as-I-get-over-there.' He was going to get caught, Robin would burst in the castle like the sneaky fox he was, maybe sneak in some time with her, heh, and then run off.

Story of his life.

And another thing! What was Allan doing in the castle at this time of the night?

"Marian."

And yet another thing! If Allan was here, where was Robin? Isn't he their little leader?

"Mariaaan."

Yeah, you heard it folks, _leader_. He probably insists that they call him that too. Sigh.

"Marian, love."

Wait! If Robin wasn't with Allan…he could be in the dungeons! Oh Lord.

"MARIAN!" Six voices whisper-yelled together.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Couldn't Robin and his assorted members shut it for two moments? Honestly. Wait…Robin? And his assorted members?

She focused her eyes and saw all of them looking slightly amused. She felt her cheeks redden, but cleared her throat and put a cute, she hoped so, smile on her face. "Oh. Hello."

Robin smirked and pulled her around the waist to him, placing a small kiss on her forehead. It only lasted a minute, thank goodness; sometimes she thinks that fool is making the moves on her forehead. Slobber much? Then it got on her sleeve when she wiped it away so Guy won't get the 'why-is-there-insert weird substance-on-her-insert random body part?' look on his face. Yeah, it happens a lot. Anyways, while Robin had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, (boy, he moved his hands around a lot) and started getting all 'here's the game plan' on them, Marian looked at the others. Yep, they all seemed just as confused and uninterested as her. Just kidding, that was just Allan. Everyone else looked completely tuned in and ready for action.

Robin cleared his throat and gave everyone "the look." The one that's all, 'LETS DO THIS!' "Okay, gang, everyone know what's going on? Good. Much, Will follow me. See you all back at the camp."

As he finished, him, Will and Much ran off towards Dark Corridor numbero one. John and Djaq ran off into Dark Corridor numbero two. Marian slowly turned to look at looked at Allan, looked at Dark Corridor number three, looked at Allan again and asked, "Uhm, so, are we supposed to, you know, go down there?" Pointing her thumb towards the hall of darkness.

"I dunno, luv." And shrugged his shoulders.

Marina lifted her chin and made her voice sound astounded and slightly miffed, "Were you _even_ paying attention?"

"No. Were you?"

His voice sounded way too Mr. Smarty for Marian, so she spun on her heel and walked in a dignified fashion down into the deep abyss that was Dark Corridor numbero three, vaguely aware on Allan's chunky huge-ass boots following her. This should be fun. Stupid boys, and Djaq, always bringing me into their troublesome plans. She should be in bed, her warm bed. Or in the forest gettin' some with her little bow-and-arrow man, Marian thought. That was where she was headed before she spotted Allan and his ocean-blue sparkling eyes. Damn sparkling eyes.


	2. Giggling Like A Mad Woman

**A/N **– Robbin' da Hood is the only thing that I actually like nowadays. I'm sure Robbin' da Hood isn't as funny to anyone else but me. How awkward. Have you ever just had one of _those_ days? Well, here we go. Enjoy, my wonderful kittens.

High speed chase.

Wiping of thee sweaty eyebrow.

Torn beautiful dress.

Millions upon billions of scary guards chasing after two outlaws with every fiber of their being.

Just kidding, got you again! Sometimes, it's fun to get a little imaginative around this lifeless place. Like, come on. High speed chase? Who are we kidding? Those guards need some serious workout techniques before they're going to be running after fit little old me, Marian thought. Wiping of the sweaty brow? Now, reallllllllllllllly, ladies of her stature don't get sweaty. We ladies are always fresh and flower-smelly. Okay. Not really. We are known to get a little stinky up in huuuuuur, but she can't be telling just anyone that. So, keep it a secret, please? The torn beautiful dress was a lie. Seriously, how would it get torn? All her and Allan have been doing before ten minutes ago is pacing around in Dark Corridor numbero three. But in the last ten minutes, the wine search has been ON. It was all Allan's idea, really. Truly. No lie. Why would sweet me want wine? STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT INNER SELF.

"…"

Marian looked up and caught the gaze of mister blue-eyes, who was stopped in the middle of his "let's get some wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" search to gaze at her creepily. Why was Allan always giving her that rolling-of-the-eyes gaze? Unless…oh…had she screamed that STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT INNER SELF aloud?

Awkward.

Anyways with Allan now back to his search…

Last and least, 'Millions upon billions of scary guards chasing after two outlaws with every fiber of their being.' Let's get real. Scary associated with guards. Not heard of. Two outlaws? No, just Allan. I'M A LADY, Marian thought beginning to laugh in a mocking way at the thought of herself being anything else. Ah, funny stuff.

"Not being funny but…" Allan began, glancing at her in a worried way.

"Not being funny buuuuuuuuut," Marian quoted in a deep voice.

"Oi! Could you stop being so bloody crazy so I can find the alcohol?"

Humph. Well, she for one could say without any embarrassment that she damn well missed when Allan A Dale was charming and cheeky not so rude and wine obsessive. Men. And she thought Allan was _different_! Marian made a small dramatic sounding sigh aloud. Nope, no sweets. Allan didn't even _glance_ in her direction. She tried the crazed laughing like she had done before.

…

Ah, no sweets. Again. And she really wanted some, too…welp, guess you gots to have your heart in it!

"Found the wine, found the wine!"

Oh dear, here we go.

. . .

"You say you want a revolution. Well you know, we'd all want to change the world."

Allan had a lovely singing when he was drunk, Marian thought, giggling crazily as he did a little shake. Or so he wished. Looked more like a twitch from her side of the barrel. Ah, well.

"MORE FOR MAZ!" She screamed as her cup came to its' end.

_And he poured more of the tasty shiz in her cup._

MWHAHAHAAHA, you can't allllllllways get what you wannnttttt! WELL, you can't but I can! Marian giggled crazily…again.

Allan wasn't too bad, not bad at all. He slumped next to her with wine dripped onto his shirt, and her giggling like a mad woman. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Allan did using wine some small glasses he had oh-so randomly found. Oh, he's soooo resourceful.

Allan started booty-bumping her, and she twirled around every time he knocked her off balance.

And that's how Much found them when he walked in several seconds later, with Will and Robin beside him. The latter looking not too happy.


	3. BAM! Babies!

**A/N –I'm not sure where this is coming from but hey! (again) who am I to stop the creative mind?(;** **Anyways…we last left our heroes recently being found in a rather dire situation. Found by Robin, THE LEGEND **_**HIMSELF**_**, in an, ahem, awkward situation. Situation. Situation. Situation. Sorry, easily distracted.** **On with the story…**

**Oh, and by the way, it's kind of hard for me to write like, "Marian thought." I sort of tend to write like it's happening to ME, not someone else. I don't know why…**

Silence.

DEAD silence.

Allan took an awkward glance around the room, and said in a terribly sexy, tipsy way, "Awkward…"

"TURTLE. BAM! BABIES!"

Will looked so proud of himself, that kind, beautiful Marian didn't have the heart to laugh in a cruel mocking way.

But mean, ugly Robin did. "Will, what the hell?" And laughed; in a cruel, mocking way. Seriously. I know. He's such an insensitive terd.

LOL JK, he's chill.

Rewind.

Will looked so proud of himself, that kind, beautiful Marian didn't have the heart to laugh in a cruel mocking way.

And, as it seemed, neither did Robin, "Awh, good job, Will. That was cuuute."

When did Will get so, uhm, creative? Marian wondered. Oh, he most of been drinking _wine _from that sippy cup. No wonder. He was sort of suspicious with his 'shhh!' hand motions. She had written off the substance he was drinking as water, but, guess it wasn't. HEY! We all make mistakes.

Awhhhhhhhhh snap, Robins opening his mouth to begin The Lecture. Till next time,

You know you love me,

xoxo,

Lady Marian.

…

Just kidding. Seriously, who signs off like _that_? We can use this time to catch up.

TWO HOURS LATER. (Spongebob voice that does all the _ hours later…)

Just kidding. Marian on a rolllllllllll! It's been like five minutes. It only takes five minutes to tell you all about the gossip around here, NON EXISTENCE GOSSIP. Besides Guys persistent attempts to get in her pants, ahem, skirt, there's not a lot to share. Welp, Robins done, so, time to tune back in.

"Allan! What are you doing?"

Always the bad side when tuning back in: You ain't got a CLUE what the hell is going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Marian screamed in a terribly sexy, tipsy way. (If she says so herself.)

"Run, gurl, run! I'll hold him. Get away before he gets you for your sins!" In a terribly sexy, tipsy way, (well, until the end, which is when he went all 'Creepy Horror Movie Bad Guy Who Walks In A Creepy Slow Way But Still Manages To Get To The Front Door Before You So He Can Block You From Escaping.') Allan said, while sitting on top of Robins ever-so-muscular-and-manly-chest.

And even though she loved the man who her new B.F.F. (Allan) was holding down, Marian felt something. Felt something deep in her stomach, you know, where the butterflies usually congregate, and though she felt terrible about it, she ran. Well, she a blew a kiss beforehand to Robin, just so he won't be tooooooo mad later, and then she did a little kung-fu kick to knock out Much, bribed Will to let her pass by teaching him a new, fun hand motion, (SILENT LLAMA), and _then_ ran to freedom. Score.


	4. Lots Of Eye Candy

**A/N – **So, I'm positive that this is, in a nutshell, really weird, and probably badly written, but whatever. I'm having fun, and it makes me happy. MWHA(: Here it goes.

Stumbling along in the dark while feeling her way along using the wall so she won't fall on her ass, a slightly tipsy, OKAY, well _VERY_ tipsy, Marian wondered if there was any chance at all of Robin not giving her a severe lecture after he tracked her down. Which he would. Cause he is Robin Hood, after all. Ah, how the tables have turned. Once Upon A Time, Robin would be more likely to be the tipsy one, and she would be the very annoyed hottie wanting to pummel her lovebug. Yep, tables are defiantly turning; at a fast speed. Wow. Why is everything moving so quickly? Dizzy, much?

"Marian."

Oh god, I will now STOP thinking so we don't have an embarrassing moment like we did in Chapter One: Slobber Was Close, But Hey! No Cigar. Check it out. (;

Anyways back to this moment, RIGHT NOW, RIGHT HERE.

"Marian?"

"Huh?"

Guy of Sexiness turned to give her a very worried look. He opened his mouth, and began to speak to her as if she was five, the _nerve _of some men, really! "I mean, really, Marian. Sometimes you make me so worried. Just a few moments ago, you looked like this!"

And then he did a saucy hair flip, put a sneaky sex smile on, popped his hip out to one side, and lifted one eyebrow up, **sexily**.

Okay, so, yes, Guy was a bit annoying with his persistent attempts to get her into his bed chambers, and yes, most of the time he was off killing random peasants, and YES, he never ever smiled expect when she did something cute. But when he imitated her stance, (She didn't even realize she had done something like that, how awwwkward…turtle. Will (; he so smexy, too.), honest to God, she had to resist the urge to start fanning herself. Gee whiz, the boy had good eyebrows AND a great smile. Oh my god, Guy hot? What is this wine doing to me?

"Well, I am awfully sorry you had to witness my slightly, ahem, interesting side…"

"Marian, don't you understand? I want to know every side of you! I lov – "

And then he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

What da sick is going on?

Marian turned around, prepared for anything.

And nearly had a heart attack when she saw what had made Guy faint.

"Allan, why are you shirtless?" She asked, trying to keep her mouth closed after seeing his perfect abs, and tan-ness. Oh god. Yaaa know how it is, smokkin' babes. Hot men, everywhere.

Robin appeared from around the corner, gave her a quick glare, and turned to speak in a rather whiny tone to Allan, "You knew I was going to do it!"

Allan shrugged in an awkward, but still sexy/tipsy way, "Sorry, mate, err, I just couldn't wait to get…naked?"

I LOVE ALLAN, Marian thought wildly trying to suppress the purr that was rising in her throat. Allan's body was just so good. Anyways, time to back his ass up. After all, Allan is now her best friend after their bonding in Dark Corridor numbero three.

"Yeah, uhm, Robin don't be so rude. I understand where he is coming from. I mean, I love being naked, too."

Will's head popped up from behind the corner, his eyebrow raised, "Oh, you do, do you?"

Djaq's head popped out next, figured out Marian wasn't naked but still held onto her peeved expression towards Will, gave a look of appreciation at Allan's fione body, and then yanked Will, by the hair, back behind the corner.

Robin turned towards her with a crazed look in his eyes, "Time to talk."


	5. Gingers and Spoons

**A/N – I have nothing against gingers. If you are a ginger and/or easily offended…turn back now. Or if spoons scare you…though, personally, I love spoons.**

…

"FIRST OFF, what the hell was that whole booty-bump thing you and Allan had going on? Honestly, what are you? Five? Are you _five_, Marian?"

Robin rants and raves, Allan sits in the corner and cries, Will and Much stand by with smirks on their faces, and Marian rolls her eyes repeatedly, WHICH HURTS BUT MOST BE DONE.

…STORY OF OUR LIVES, legit.

Actually, story of Robin's life.

"SECONDLY, wine? During a mission? Wine? WINE!"

Marian felt the need to stand up for herself, so feeling rebellious, she said, "Say wine again, and I'll chop your balls off. Also, I do not even know what this mission is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MISSION IS?"

Allan winced, Much patted Robins shoulder to calm him down, Will tried to block it all out with hand movements, (SILENT FOX, ANYONE?). And Marian? Well, Marian just felt confused.

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering about? Like…what is the mission? Like, me and Allan, were like, totally zoning out, and then like, I.D.K, we just like, got confused, like, yaaa know?"

Much looked terrified when he asked, "What are you, a teen aged girl from the twenty-first century?"

They all LOL-ed at that one. Ha, teenagers.

I like bananas. Wait, do bananas exist in this time period?

While Marian was complementing this, everyone else was trying to signal to her that Robin was killing her mentally because she wasn't listening to him. My god, who does she think she is?

"MARIAN!" Much, Will and Allan screamed as Robin aimed an arrow at her head, "RUN!"

So, once again, she ran away from the love of her life, and she still didn't know what the mission was. Ugh, life blows…

BLOWS BUBBLES, HA HA.

Anyways, now safely hiding behind a door that said, BEWARE OF GUARDS WITH TOO MUCH ALOCHOL INTAKE, Marian could safely say she felt safe. And then she noticed the soldiers.

'Thank god they're here! I feel so safe!' Marian thought will scanning her eyes over all the passed out guards.

"Excuse me, sir?" She repeatedly poked a ginger. But then stopped when she realized it was a ginger, and let a sharp gasp escape. Then she pulled a random spoon from her pocket and began hitting him like mad with the spoon.

GINGERS HAVE NO SOULS, GINGER WILL SUCK YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOU, AND WORST OF ALL, GINGERS ARE FIRE CROTCHES.

"Oi! Why are you hitting me with a spoon?" Soulless ginger screamed, which woke all the other guards.

She was immediately seized, and surrounded. No way out of this one, sugar. Unless…

"Do you know who I am!" She said in a threatening tone, but actually sounded like a sweet, innocent little girl, which was actually her plan…or was it?

The guards all looked at each other in confusion, obviously faking; **everybody** knows who **I** am.

But, just in case…, "I am Marian…_Maid_ Marian."


	6. Girls

**A/N – Sorry, school started and I've been busy, but here's the next chapter. It's not very good. But DEAL WITH IT, HOES.**

"Awhhh shit guys! Do you know who this is!"

"No, Eric, she didn't just publicly announce who she was."

"Whatever, dude. This is Guy's object of affection."

Uh, girls are not objects? We move and we have brains…and certain parts. How rude of them to forget.

"Serious? I thought she'd be some major hot, busty blonde."

Kay, so they didn't forget. Busty? Yeah, oookay.

"I'm right here!" Yep, speaking up is key. If you sit back and let it happen…well, that's just a no-no.

"Man, me too!"

"With a hotass name like…Lacey."

"Or Big Bertha!"

…

Thank god, I'm not the only one who thought that was absolutely awful. Anyways, time to sneaky.

"Well, I'll just be leaving…"

"I'm telling you, dude! Guy said she was blonde and busty!"

"Yeah, sure, but does that look blonde and busty?"

In slow motion, together, the group of guards turned in the direction where Marian had just been smiling *sneakily*.

But she was long gone now…

Late night wandering is so neat. Stuff you never would notice before, you now do. The tiny crack in the wall…the soft click, click of her pretty little shoes…that spider…AH, SPIDER.

"They're more scared of you then you are of them, more scared, more scared, I AM MORE SCARED!"

Sliding like a baseball pro that would slide into a home run in the last game of season in a desperate attempt to win, Marian slid into the corner farthest away from that scary, scary creature.

And that's where the gang gangidddy gang found her five seconds later.

Looking very disheveled, sweat stains under the pits, and mumbling under her breathe, Marian was a sight to behold.

"Marian, are you alright?" B.F.F Allan asked bending down on one knee to look into her eyes.

"Is it…gone?" She asked, stopping in the middle of her, "I'm the bravest individual, I have ever met" song.

Much leaned forward, "Is what gone?"

"It."

"I FREAKIN HATE CLOWNS, I'M SORRY, I JUST CAN NOT BE HERE, ALRIGHT?"

And Will Scarlett stalked angrily into the next corridor.

"CLOWNS, HELL NAWH."

Robin gone, too. Woah, chickens.

"IT IS A SPIDER!" Djag yelled, holding up the small thing, causing Marian to shiver at the sight of it.

"Oh, oh, alright, cool. This is fine, yeah, spiders, yeah, I can handle." Will and Robin said in sync, walking back to the huddled group.

Djaq tried to hand the spider to Marian, "See? It is okay, it will not harm you."

Marian began to shake, "I'm the bravest individual I HAVE EVER MET."

Will rolled his eyes.

Much whimpered like a lost puppy, per usual.

Allan looked VERY concerned for his B.F.F.

Little John thumped his stick to the beat of Backstreet Boys, Larger Then Life.

And Robin wondered if they were ever going to accomplish anything with Marian running around like madwoman all the time, and drinking and butt-bumping and making friends with skirt-chaser Allan.

_Girls_. Sigh.


End file.
